


Cathouse

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Bill is a neko, a breed of half human half feline, that works in a Cathouse popular among a werewolf cliental. An especially young and aggressive werewolf named Tom pays Bill a visit.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cathouse

The sounds of the drunken customers downstairs were muffled through the door that separate young Bill from the patrons in the lower seating area. Bill’s room was special in that it had a window that allowed Bill to peer out at the busy streets below. He often enjoyed sitting in front of that grimy window all day watching, as life seemed to pass him by.

The sun was setting over downtown Rutherglen as the busy figures of clients shuffled in through the doors of the Cathouse. It was a large and imposing structure in one of the nastiest cities imaginable at one of the nastiest ends of town possible. Still men flocked from all over to try and get in to this establishment, although many were often turned away which occasionally caused fights to break out. 

For young Bill did work in any common whorehouse, no, Bill worked at Madame Ratatouille’s Cathouse. It was a highly specialized operation that only had whores from ages ten to eighteen, after that you were on your own. However it was that every young whore working in the Cathouse was a neko that really drove in the crowds. Nekos, half human half feline, were a dying breed as the human race was very quickly dying out. Soon there would be very few true nekos left as most would simply become more feline than human. Nekos were also especially well known for being very skilled bed partners; as such bedding a neko was a hot commodity. 

Young Bill was currently fourteen and tonight he was nervous. For you see, tonight was the first night that Bill would no longer be sold off to the red card group. The red card reserved the younger nekos exclusively for demons, for they were the gentlest clients. However once the red card came off, Bill would be available to the larger and more violent breed that dominated most of Madame Ratatouille’s business.

Handsome man after handsome man, looking fully human in the fading daylight, would walk through those front doors and transform into the beasts they truly were. Bill had watched the transformation from ‘human’ to werewolf many times and it frightened him. Bill was smart enough to listen to the horror tales the older nekos told at dinnertime, rather than childishly covering his ears at the others did, about how truly awful werewolf clients were. Bill listened and witnessed himself the physical damage a young or pubescent werewolf could inflict in the throes of passion. When a werewolf went through puberty it reached its maximum strength and always had an insatiable hunger that left many of Madame Ratatouille’s nekos sore and raw. 

“Bill?” A voice startled Bill from his thoughts, “The doors are closing.”

Bill peered out his window once more to see indeed that the front doors of the brothel were closing leaving many angry werewolves to bang on the doors outside. Gustav beckoned Bill to follow him with a flick of his wonderfully orange tail as the two left the neko’s small room. 

“The red card comes off you, Georg, and Andreas tonight.” Gustav whispered ears twitching at the loud drunken howls coming from the seating area below. The two were walking on a skywalk that hung directly over where the customers were seated. It was darkly light in the brothel but Bill and Gustav’s feline instincts allowed to navigate along the small walkway with ease. 

“It comes off many more as well,” Bill said bitterly tail thrashing, “A total of twenty will be available to the older customers today.”

“I saw Claude seated at table three hundred and six.” Gustav said sending his younger friend a small smile, “Perhaps he will buy you tonight as he always does.”

“Not tonight.” Bill shook his head as he thought of the handsome kind demon, “Claude is no fool. He knows the competition he will be facing in order to get into my bed tonight.”

“I just feel bad for Georg,” Gustav as the two descended down into the customer area, “Georg was crying all of last night in fear.”

“Crying won’t solve him anything.” Bill began to head towards the small stage at the front of the massive room. 

The smell of cigars hung in heavy plumes of smoke in the air that made Bill’s eyes water but it was nowhere near as bad as the sound of the thousands of werewolves talking amongst themselves. You see, werewolves think that they are often very funny, even when they are not, and have this awful habit of laughing loudly and throwing their whole bodies into it. The candles on the carefully decorated tables illuminated the werewolves’ forms and cast shadows around the grand hall of their great muzzles snapping. 

“Hey there Gustav,” One werewolf reached out a giant paw to grab the neko close as the pair passed, “You saving yourself for me tonight?”

“Unhand him.” Bill fumed, fists clenching at his side as his tail thrashed. The werewolf paused and looked away from Gustav to Bill. His eyes narrowed into a menacing expression and Bill hissed back at him.

“Bill back down.” Gustav said not at all seeming concerned that the werewolf had still yet to release him, “He’s a customer. One must always respect the customer.”

“Yeah,” Bill rolled his eyes still hostile, “As if I-”

“You’ll have to excuse him.” Gustav smiled sweetly turning towards the werewolf, “That one is just getting his red card removed tonight so he’s a little nervous.”

“Ah!” The werewolf said as if it all made sense now, “He’s scared is that it?”

“So you’ve only been sleeping with demons, huh? Babe why don’t I buy you tonight and show you what a real man is like in bed?” Another werewolf at the table leered as the whole group erupted in laughter again. One banged his paw down on the table hard causing all of their alcoholic drinks to spill across the table.

Bill hissed once more flattening his ears against his head and Gustav sighed dramatically pulling out of his customer’s arms.

“Well we best be going now.” Gustav smiled cutely waving his tail in goodbye. He then turned towards the werewolf that had grabbed him earlier and winked, “And David, you better be the first one bidding on me tonight or I’m going to be mad.”

“I’ll be the first and the last.” David inclined his head and Gustav erupted in a fit of giggles that had Bill rolling his eyes. Then the pair was walking towards the stage again as the time drew nearer for the auction to start.

“Don’t sulk like that.” Gustav said slipping behind the stage’s front curtain, “You look like someone poured a bucket of water over you.”

“Shove off.” Bill said looking I distain as the nekos of various ages began to line up. Gustav mumbled something about Bill be pissy before walking off to join his own age.

“Line up! Line up! Is everyone in order?” Madame Ratatouille called as she walked on stage surveying her workers. She was an old French rat that still spoke with a heavy accent although Bill personally thought that she did it to sound affected.

“Red cards to the back of the stage,. You will auctioned off last tonight.” Madame sighed waving her paw and Bill grimaced at the sight of her long red nails, “New market nekos up front and center with me.”

Bill and the twenty other new boys moved forward in a jumbled mess of tangled tails and quivering bodies. The call for the curtain to be raised was given and soon the young nekos were blinking out at the bright lights on the now revealed stage. The audience cheered in joy and the boy next to Bill swallowed loudly. However Bill’s attention was drawn to the all too familiar figure of Claude sitting stoically in the back of the room. His face twitched ever so slightly in what resembled a demon’s version of a grin when the pair’s eyes locked.

“Fucking wolves.” Bill muttered under his breath as some particularly excited patrons threw their heads back in a howl and thumped their tails. Some of the wealthier customers even had their own personal nekos seated in their laps, petting their hair as if they were little dolls, and Bill felt sick. 

“Gentlemen!” Madame Ratatouille spoke into her microphone and the crowd roared in approval, “My most honorable guests welcome to Madame Ratatouille’s Cathouse!”

More than half of the tables erupted in cheers once more as the ones towards the back applauded politely. One table especially caught Bill’s eye as he spotted a group of four young pubescent werewolves. The larger of the group, but still not as a large as a full-grown adult, caught Bill’s eye and smirked. Bill’s back stiffened as he cursed his bad luck as the black furred werewolf nudged his friends and motioned towards Bill. He was easy to pick out as most nekos were either grey, orange, or white. Bill’s genetics had somehow managed to get him a sleek black coat of fur that stood out from the rest. 

“Tonight is that special time of the year when some of our dear nekos turn fourteen.” Madame winked at the audience, “Some of them are very shy so try to be too rough with them, boys? How about we take a look at tonight’s group?”

“First on the stage is Georg whom we got from the pleasure districts in Trancy. He’s a fie young neko with a shiny grey coat. He’s a bit burlier than the rest, so we’re looking for some larger customers. Gentlemen?”

Instantly a few werewolves began calling out prices over one another. This chaos continued on for another several minutes until poor Georg was finally sent off with an older and much larger than normal werewolf. The poor neko looked close to tears with his tail dragging behind him and his ears drooping. Boy after boy was shoved into the spotlight after that, each one being sent back to their rooms with a hungry werewolf at their tails. Some customers had gotten so riled up that their poor neko pets in their laps were having difficultly balancing on the menacing bulge in their pants. Bill was utterly disgusted and soon it was his time for the spotlight as well.

“Our next neko is named Bill. Bill is very special to our little family for a number of reasons. First off being that we obtained him Madame Lapin’s Cathouse down the street, gentlemen if you wing both ways Madame Lapin has a lovely selection of ladies, and secondly being Bill’s exquisite black coat.” 

Madame Ratatouille shoved Bill forward slightly and young neko felt all of the fiery hot courage he’d had before leave his body. A sea of calculating eyes stared back at Bill for a few moments before the young werewolf that Bill had spotted before spoke up.

“I’ll bid forty thousand carats.” The black werewolf said as Madame nodded in his direction.

“Fifty thousand carats.” Claude spoke up surprising Bill and he blushed ducking his head. The black werewolf sent a furious look back towards the demon that simply nodded his head in the beast’s direction.

“Sixty thousand carats.” The werewolf said turning to glance back at Bill who was still staring dreamily at the demon that was also bidding on him.  
“Sixty five thousand carats and that’s as high as I’ll go I’m afraid.” The demon’s exterior was cold but Bill swore that he could hear the slightest sound of regret in his voice. Bill smiled weakly in understanding as the young werewolf looked triumphant. 

“Seventy thousand carats.” The werewolf smirked as his table erupted in laughter at their friend’s cocky grin, “Does anyone else wish to challenge me?”

“Seventy thousand carats by Mr. Tom Kaulitz.” Madame Ratatouille called looking around at the audience, “Going once. Going twice. Sold to Mr. Kaulitz at the price of seventy thousand carats.”

Tom, the black-coated werewolf, motioned towards the guards on stage who moved closer towards Bill in order to bring him to the table. Two large crocodiles, one on either side, grabbed Bill’s arms and were about to walk off stage when Madame covered the mic and spoke to Bill.

“Seventy thousand carats.” She spat, whiskers twitching in annoyance, “I knew that I wouldn’t get a good price for you, you little piece of shit. Have fun with Tom he’s at the peak of his growth now so he’s sure to be savage. I hope he rips that condescending grin off that damn face of yours.”

Bill flattened his ears and hissed back at the rat before he was carried off stage. The guards made their way through the crowd before plopping Bill into Tom’s lap and holding out a room key. 

“His room is on the second floor, third from the stairwell on the right.” One guard spoke, “You are to ring the service bell when you are done with him.”

“Watch out for this one.” The other guard grinned at Tom, yellow eyes flickering, “He scratches, swipe that nose right off of you.”

“Don’t worry.” Tom chuckled wrapping his arms around Bill’s frame who squeaked. While Tom was still not full-grown he was at least three times the size of Bill and had the muscle to go with it.

“This one doesn’t look too dangerous.” Tom finished as his table laughed once more. Bill’s ear twitched in annoyance which caused the whole table and Tom to laugh once more.

“So pet,” Tom breathed flexing his arms around Bill tightly. Bill felt his ribs being crushed and he yowled in pain as the pressure on increased, “Ready for some fun?”

* * *

Bill reluctantly let himself be dragged up the stairs towards his room and thrown on his bed. The force of which Tom had thrown caused his body to bounce a few times and Tom laughed locking the door behind him.

“Strip.” Tom commanded and Bill went through the movements until every article of clothing was removed. He then sat crossed legged, and naked, staring at Tom for further instructions.

“Are you scared?” Tom breathed hackles rising in anticipation. 

“Yes.” Bill answered truthfully although his exterior remained stoic.

“Has anyone in the Cathouse ever told you about me?” Tom asked standing next to the bed. He lifted a massive paw and stroked Bill’s soft hair causing the neko to whimper. Tom growled in approval at the weak noise and began to remove his own clothes as well.

“They say that you break bones.” Bill said cursing himself for making any noise at all, “You slept with Benjamin last week and snapped his leg in two. They say that you don’t stop when we ask you to. They say that you’ve eaten nekos before when you’re done with them.”

“Indeed, my little one. How very clever you are to know so much about a client that you have never met before.” Tom hummed amused, “Surely not all in the Cathouse are as smart as you are.”

“I’m not smart.” Bill shook his head, eyes narrowing as Tom’s hand moved to Bill’s slender shoulders, “I just keep my ears open and listen.”

“They said that you scratch.” Tom’s hand glided further down until reaching Bill’s lower back. Bill’s breath hitched at the feeling of fur against his back and his tail spasmed violently in confused pleasure. Tom chuckled and pressed his mouth to Bill’s ear.

“Where is that spunk now?”

“They’re would be no point in fighting you.” Bill stated, “You are twice my size and in your species prime. It would be foolish to try and attack.”

“You’re taking all the fun out of this. What’s the point of buying a neko fresh on the market if they do not resist?” Tom smiled claws pressing into the plumpness of Bill’s rear and Bill winced.

“You should have purchased Georg then.” Bill sniffed as Tom moved closer yet to look the neko in the eyes, “H-he was crying all of last night.”

“Will you cry for me, little pet?” Tom’s breathing became heavier as the scent of arousal filled the air and Bill squeezed his eyes shut. Tom sniffed at Bill’s neck before licking a stripe up it with his hot long tongue.

“You even taste like a human.” Tom chuckled brining both of his paws to settle on Bill’s hips, “What a treat you nekos are.”

“You smell like the forest.” Bill shot back offended that he would be compared to that lowly species that was now all most extinct, “Demons smell like blood and yet you smell like a grubby tree.”

“Ah yes demons.” Tom’s brown eyes flashed and Bill pulled back slightly in fear at the expression he now wore, “You did seem to favor them now that I think of it.”

“That will change tonight.” Tom smirked leaning down to suck on the junction between Bill’s neck and shoulder. Bill squeaked in surprise at how utterly different Tom felt against his body and found that he was arching into Tom’s touch.

“I doubt that.” Bill muttered under his breath sullenly and Tom’s pointed ears cocked forward in attention.

“Fight me.” He smiled wickedly squeezing Bill roughly as if he were a toy.

“Excuse me?” Bill bawked looking to the beast to see if he were insane.

“I’m a customer so I expect to get what I paid for.” Tom said giving Bill another rough squeeze, “Fight me.”

“Get off of me.” Bill said flatly.

“Make me.” Tom challenged beginning to get very excited.

“Get off of me you filthy beast.” Bill raised his voice giving Tom a slightly shove.

“Oh yes.” Tom moaned in pleasure.

“If you even so much as try and touch me,” Bill said raising his hand that was human in appearance, “I’ll scratch your nose off.”

“We’ll see about that.” Tom said suddenly looking like a full out predator before he lunged at Bill like one.

Bill cried out in genuine fear as Tom began to savagely bite at Bill’s neck. He broke skin and shook Bill the way a dog bites into meat before ripping into it. Bill yowled in pain as his claws came out instinctively, sinking deep into Tom’s fur who moaned.

“T-Tom!” Bill gasped as he felt Tom’s full weight pressing down into him, “Tom! I can’t breath!”

“If you want to breath, my pet,” Tom panted eyes ablaze with mischief, “Fight me.”

“You’re crazy!” Bill cried out in fear as Tom pawed at Bill and treated him roughly. 

Bill was thrown further up on the bed to behold Tom’s member that rose proudly in the air like a sword. Bill’s eyes rounded in fear as he took how red and swollen it looked before looking back to Tom’s smirking face.

“I’m going to shove this,” He humped Bill spreading his sticky fluids across Bill’s body, “Inside of you.”

“Oh.” Bill said weakly as Tom gripped Bill’s arms hard enough to leave bruises. 

The beast took this a sign of permission and tipped Bill backwards. Bill lay flat on his back with Tom looming over him and Tom’s hands running up and down the expanse of Bill’s body. They tangled in Bill’s soft hair and grabbed at Bill’s tail. Bill could feel the enormous size of Tom’s girth as it pressed down into Bill’s stomach and he choked slightly in fear. Tom was three times the size of a human down there and Bill soon began to panic as he tried to figure out how exactly Tom would fit inside of him.

“Shh.” Tom said trying to quiet Bill’s whimpers, “I’m trying not to be rough with you.”

“Your actions speak otherwise.” Bill instantly was angered again. He reached out a hand to scratch Tom when Tom caught it and very swiftly crushed every bone in Bill’s hand. Bill cried out in agonizing pain, as he looked to Tom in pure fear which only served to turn Tom on more.

“I could do that to your arm.” Tom’s paw seized the neko’s arm and twisted it painfully.

“Or your leg.” Tom said then grasping Bill’s slender legs and forcing them wide apart so that Tom could settled between them.

“Stop it!” Bill pleaded terrified that Tom would actually break his limbs when the beast frowned and released him.

“Do you find me attractive?” Tom asked very oddly and Bill blinked in confusion.

“What?” He asked unsure if Tom was being serious or not.

“Do you find me attractive, little pet?” Tom snaked his hand down Bill’s front and grasped Bill’s member. It was half hard and Tom gave it a rough squeeze that caused Bill to howl out in pain. 

“Sorry.” Tom said sheepishly petting it softly now and Bill cried out in frustration and fear.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bill began to sob, “I don’t understand what you want.”

“Tell me if you find me attractive or not.” Tom demanded angry once more as he slammed his fist into the drywall above the bed. Bill cowered in fear beneath the massive beast and Tom groaned in frustration.

“One must always find the customer attractive.” Bill said quoting what Madame Ratatouille had burned into them so many times, “Whether we like them or not.”

“What do demons have that I do not?” Tom took Bill’s fingers and held them up to Bill’s mouth, “Suck.”

Bill immediately popped the digits into his mouth and began to slather them in salvia. Bill was confused as to how Tom was acting. At first he’d figured that Tom would beat Bill up a little before taking him, as he had requested Bill to fight back. However now it seemed that Tom was all ready to fuck Bill. So much for foreplay.

“The minute the sun rises I look as human as demon would.” Tom continued tail swishing from side to side as he spoke, “I looked just like them. I sound just like them. I talk just like them.”

Bill remained silent and continued to dutifully suck on his fingers.

“Why do you nekos fear us so much?” Tom asked now directly addressing Bill. He reached down and pulled Bill’s fingers from his mouth, “That’s enough. Finger yourself.”

“What?” Bill asked as Tom dragged Bill’s hand down to rest against his entrance.

“Finger yourself.” Tom nodded curtly and Bill shoved one finger in gasping.

“Now then,” Tom continued as if they were having a casual conversation, “Why do you nekos hate us werewolves so much? We’re not that bad.”

“Ugh.” Bill panted beginning to sweat as Tom instructed him to add another finger.

“Answer me.”

“They’re kinder than werewolves.” Bill whimpered thrusting his hips backwards onto himself. His fingers were right on that special spot and Bill moaned sweetly, “They’re gentler than werewolves and at least pretend to love us when we… oh! Oh!”

“That’s enough of that now stop it.” Tom yanked Bill’s fingers from himself and Bill hissed in pain glaring at the beast.

“And they’re at least courteous.” Bill snapped.

“I’m going to mount you now.” Tom warned grabbing Bill’s hips in an attempt to turn him over. Bill placed his small hands on top of Tom’s and shook his head.

“I want to do it this way.” Bill said rather boldly and Tom blinked.

“I’m the customer.” Tom frowned.

“And you just asked me why us nekos prefer demons over you.” Bill’s eyes narrowed as his ears flattened. Tom sighed moved his hips forward to bump against Bill’s entrance.

“Alright we’ll do it this way and you can show me what’s so special, little pet.”

“You have to cup the back of my head.” Bill sniffed nuzzling his face against Tom’s fur.

“Why?”

“Do it.”

“Now what?”

“Be gentle with me.”

“I will.”

“I’m serious. Not what a werewolf thinks is gentle, what a neko thinks is gentle. Treat me as if I were made of glass.”

“A preposterous notion. You never were nor will be made of glass, so treat you as such wouldn’t make any sense.”

“Tom.” Bill glared, “You asked me why nekos prefer demons and I’m trying to show you. Or would you rather do it your way and forever be left wondering?”

“You’re a strange neko.” Tom shook his head, “I’ve never been with one anything like you.”

“Take me.”

Tom did not hesitate to shove forward into Bill whose head snapped back in a very vocal scream. There was no way that Bill would ever be able to be fully ready for Tom’s member and tears gathered in Bill’s eyes. Then Tom did something unexpected as he leaned down and licked the tears from Bill’s face. Bill emitted a soft sob and looked up at Tom through teary eyes who stared equally shocked down at Bill.

“I can see you.” Tom stated dumbly, “I’ve never been able to actually look at nekos while we fuck. We always do it the other way.”

“This is the best part.” Bill’s tail wrapped around Tom’s waist, “We always do it this way with demons and… it makes us feel like, or at least be able to pretend, that it’s real.”

“Aren’t nekos supposed to love being bedded?” Tom asked confused pulling back slightly and Bill clamped his legs around Tom in pain, “Sorry.”

“Not when you’ve been taken from your home as a child and forced into doing this. Do you really think all nekos live to pleasure? You’re a fool then. Most of us here were either bought or stolen as kittens.”

“And now,” Bill shifted in Tom’s lap who moaned, “We’re here to serve you dogs and act as your play toys.”

“I didn’t know.” Tom panted pressing his forehead against Bill’s shoulder, “God! Bill I have to move.”

“Then move.” 

“It’ll hurt.” Tom warned.

“It’ll pass with time.” Bill sighed sounding rather sad, “I can’t say that I enjoy being free of the red card. This life is lonely.”

“Is this not,” Tom panted thrusting into Bill who gasped in surprise. Tom was right on it and Bill squirmed as pleasant sensations ran through his body, “Good for you?”

“You’re so big.” Bill’s head rolled to side but Tom supported his head so that he could look him in the eye.

“That’s not an answer. You must always answer the customer.” Tom moaned thrusting back into Bill’s small tight hole.

“I-It’s good!” Bill cried out as Tom hit that spot inside of him again, “Oh god!”

“What if I came back every day?”

“What?” Bill asked eyes glazed with pleasure although he bled between his legs.

“What if I came back every day? We wouldn’t always have to…” Tom trailed off thrusting once more and Bill cried out grabbing onto Tom’s shoulders as his weight dominated Bill.

“We wouldn’t always have to do this. We could talk or something.”

“You’re so strange. What kind of a werewolf are you?” Bill laughed shakily rolling his hips down to meet in time with Tom’s thrusts.

“What kind of neko are you?”

“Fair enough.” Bill said before moaning once more as Tom drove home, “I think I would like that. It’s boring talking to the same group of people every day.”

“I would like that very much as well.” Tom smiled pressing a kiss to Bill’s mouth who returned it eagerly.

Then it was as if their bodies had been set on fire. The two twined and entwined again and again thrusting atop that bed. Then finally beast and beast came undone and cried out in pure ecstasy. It was a joining of two bodies as the two fell asleep whispering to each other afterwards, the service bell left forgotten.

* * *

In the morning Bill awoke to the sun’s rays peeking in through his window. Bill held up a hand to his eyes and glanced down to see a handsome human lying besides him. His complexion was pale like Bill’s and his black hair was twisted into a complex design. How Tom’s hair had managed to return to that state, Bill had no idea.

Bill studied Tom as he slept in the early morning light and came to a conclusion. He then crawled back under the sheets and rested his head on Tom’s chest who whined happily in his sleep like a dog.

“You lied.” Bill said softly taking in how utterly sharp Tom’s features were in his human form.

“You and demons look nothing a like in human form.” Bill nuzzled down next to Tom before closing his eyes.

“You’re much more handsome.”


End file.
